The present invention relates to a method of installing a pivotal ladder for use in climbing in and out of vehicles whose floor is raised relatively high above ground level.
The proliferation of recreational vehicles, trucks, and other similar vehicles whose floor's are raised well above ground level so as to provide adequate clearance for use over rough roads has created a need for a convenient way to enter such vehicles.
To retain the desired road clearance, any step or ladder that were used would have to be capable of being raised substantially up to the vehicle floor level. Any ladder or step that was attached to the outside of the vehicle would interfere with the opening of the door unless it were affixed below the door in which case it would interfere with the vehicle's road clearance or present a surface that could hook onto branches or rocks in travelling through bush or country roads. Obviously, the use of a stored step or ladder would be highly inconvenient.